


Nightmare's Dream

by Mar_LMK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multiverse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_LMK/pseuds/Mar_LMK
Relationships: dream sans/nightmare sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Black Apple

After a battle with each other, Dream tried once again to talk to his brother, to get him to see the 'truth' and return to the 'good'.

Dream: "Brother! Please! We can start again and have peaceful lives! Please!"

Nightmare: _**"No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more**_  
 _ **When you break my heart into twenty four**_  
 _ **I'll pick up the pieces you left**_  
 _ **If you think I'm coming back**_  
 _ **Don't hold your breath**_  
 _ **I ain't your brother, no**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm breakin' up over ya**_  
 _ **Go now, here's my middle finger**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm hurting, brother, hurting, brother**_  
 _ **Look what you did**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Yeah, I'm with my boys, hit the town**_  
 _ **Let's go see what kind of Sans knocks me out**_  
 _ **Now I know that he wants me back"**_

Nightmare continued: _**"Nothing sounds more better than "Hit the road, Dream" (Dream)**_  
 _ **Don't call me brother,**_  
 _ **Dream, I've broken up over ya**_  
 _ **Love me now, my name is bigger**_  
 _ **Dream, I'm giving you the finger**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm hurting, brother, hurting, brother**_  
 _ **Look what you did**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again (start again)**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **I ain't smo-smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no (sing it with me now!) All of the Bad Guys join in**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no (you must be crazy, yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **No no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no (oh, oh)**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no**_  
 _ **You don't understand**_  
 _ **There's no second chance for us, Dream**_  
 _ **It's not a game, so why are you tryin' to play me?**_  
 _ **Now I gotta go, I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm hurting, brother, hurting, brother**_  
 _ **Look what you did**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again (start again)**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Are you crazy?**_  
 _ **Must be stupid if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **Are you joking? Must be joking**_  
 _ **I ain't smo-smokin'**_  
 _ **Must be crazy if you think that we can start again**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no (Hit the road, Dream)**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no no no**_  
 _ **No, no no no no**_  
 _ **No no no no (Hit the road, Dream, Dream)"**_

Dream breaks down and cries in front of him "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

Nightmare sighed before starting another song: _**"I can almost feel the tick like clockwork**_  
 _ **Hearing all the voices in my head each time I go**_  
 _ **There's a game they play that I'm not part of**_  
 _ **Tearing at the weaknesses and all the faults they know**_  
 _ **It's impossible to navigate around**_  
 _ **It's inevitable that you'll fall in**_  
 _ **It's improbable i'll ever come back down**_  
 _ **I fell in and now I think I might drown**_  
 _ **I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Over me, over me and I can't break free**_  
 _ **Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me**_  
 _ **Now I must admit that I have played a part**_  
 _ **In the way that things have gotten out of hand**_  
 _ **But it's escalated almost to an art**_  
 _ **I want to fix it but I don't think I can**_  
 _ **I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Over me, over me and I can't break free**_  
 _ **Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me**_  
 _ **Slither, slither, slither**_  
 _ **Put your fangs into my back**_  
 _ **Slither, slither, slither**_  
 _ **Think I don't know where you're at**_  
 _ **I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control**_  
 _ **I said I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control**_  
 _ **I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Over me, over me and I can't break free**_  
 _ **Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me**_  
 _ **I'm falling deep into a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Over me, over me and I can't break free**_  
 _ **Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers**_  
 _ **Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me**_  
 _ **Slither, slither, slither**_  
 _ **Put your fangs into my back**_  
 _ **Slither, slither, slither**_  
 _ **Think I don't know where you're at**_  
 _ **I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control**_  
 _ **I said I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control**_  
 _ **This is how you make me feel"**_

Nightmare turned Passive. _"You know, Dream... I used to think you were a Hero. But when I needed you, you turned away from me and chose the Village who hated me for simply EXISTING! ... Some hero..."_  
Nightmare stared at Dream as another song started.

_"I would react badly_   
_To the slightest hint of hesitance_   
_He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood_   
_No word from his defense_   
_I'd cry knowing how my tears_   
_Felt like acid burning through his skin_   
_Pushed every little button_   
_But the right one that would let me in_   
_Now he's afraid of me_   
_Now he's afraid of me_   
_It took me by surprise_   
_The hatred in his eyes_   
_I've pushed this man as far as he could go_   
_But he lacked the words to let me know_   
_He acted out, now I can see it is my fault_   
_I made changes_   
_That went unnoticed_   
_Sang songs for deaf ears_   
_He mistook my silence for punishment_   
_As it had been all these years_   
_I'd cry knowingly how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin_   
_Now he's afraid of me_   
_Now he's afraid of me_   
_It took me by surprise_   
_The hatred in his eyes_   
_I've pushed this man as far as he could go_   
_But he lacked the words to let me know_   
_He acted out, now I can see it is my fault."_

Nightmare stared at the person who used to be his twin, wondering why the Village had to force them in such different directions, force them both so far apart. He got extremely mad.

Dream: Brother What is this madness that spills from your lips?! I never abandoned you! I never pushed you away! You refused to join! We could’ve been happy but you decided to sideline yourself from everyone else instead of joy, pure happiness and finding the goodness within, darkness you choose for whatever your reason! You’re deluding yourself! I am not your reason! Excuses you have/take but the truth is you see your will was just weaker, far lesser than mine. You can do better. You can rise again. Let go of this folly stop this madness you insist on. You are better than all of this, then them. Your past can be forgiven. Just let it go. Let it all go. We can fix what has been damaged and with the help of the others we can do great things together. So stop all this foolishness, give up these dark comrades, these villains whom you call allies and rise with me. Stop with your wicked ways brother let(s/us) do good together."

Nightmare chuckled sadly at Dream. _"You know... I wonder if you ever saw the scars and bruises that I wrapped and hid. The many broken bones that I begged Mother to heal. Did you ever wonder why no one ever attempted to be my friend even with you beside me?" Nightmare stared at his crew quietly. "Each person who fights for me is someone I saved from BECOMING me."_

Dream: "I simply thought that it was what you wished. To be by yourself. You never wanted to join any of us when we invited you. Whenever I thought over it. But I never noticed if you were hurt! If ever you were, you should have told me! And I did attempt to have you make friends! But you always, always refused! You could have come to me! Talked to me! But you never did and I don't understand why! For any of it! For this! Them! How are they saved?! How is this good?! Our lives were fine till you did this to yourself!"

Night screams. _**"DREAM OPEN YOUR GODDAMNED EYES! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE AROUND THE VERY PEOPLE HURTING ME?!?"**_ Nightmare was beyond frustrated by Dream's complete disregard for the facts. _**"EVERY GODDAMNED TIME I TOLD YOU, YOU BRUSHED IT OFF AS A MISTAKE THAT 'WOULDNT HAPPEN AGAIN' FUCK YOU DREAM! I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED ASIDE BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TO BE POPULAR! Humans... They don't understand balance... And neither do you."**_

Dream: "They didn't mean to! It was just a misunderstanding between you and you never gave them a chance! How were things ever going to get better if you never let the opportunity arise for it to happen! And I'm not brushing anything aside! I didn't push you aside! You did that all on your own! It's not any sort of popularity, people just liked me is all but I wasn't going out of my way for anything like that. Unlike you! You were pushing everyone away! How wouldn't there be any misunderstandings. How wouldn't people like me better! And how could you know anything about balance?! When all you do is bring chaos and destruction wherever you go! Leaving devastation, ruin and despair in your wake! What do you know about balance! Misery and hopelessness that is what you know! Being dark and evil is what you know! How to be corrupted is what you know. Saving others, peh, all you do is collect followers for your dark army! What balance is there?! Tell me brother! Tell me!"

Nightmare stares at him. _**"Fine. You keep blocking me out. Dream I'm only going to say this and then you'll never see me again: is there a world that ever has no light or no night? If so does anything survive? Night bring rest for the weary who have so much in a day. Light brings joy to those who have something to look forward to. That is balance. Have fun being a Light with no Shadow."**_ Nightmare opened a portal to get ready to leave.

Dream: " Brother wait! Don't do this! We need to stick together! Just give up what you're doing and come back! Please brother, it's not too late to do the right thing. We have to move forward. To the light and all that is good. You can't give in to the darkness. I know there is still good in you. Let go of your grudges and make peace with yourself. Brother please. Please just come with me. It is never too late. I beg you. I'm sure we can work things out. Stop this nonsense of yours. Whatever wrongs that have happened are in the past and we must go to the future. Let's go there together you and I, brother. As we were meant to. Won't you brother, please?" Dream stretches out his hand in a take my hand gesture towards Nightmare and gives a wobbly smile at him. Trying to plead with his eyes and very soul that his brother would give up this folly and turn to the light. Away from all this darkness that surrounds him.

Night hands him an apple shaped memory. _**"It seems you forgot your last promise to me."**_ Night walks to the portal, unknowing that his memories of helping the Bad Guys were also in the apple. _**"Good bye... Shattered Dreams."**_

Saddened by this outcome Dream makes a portal of his own. Keeping the memory close he walks through wondering what could be held within that dark apple in his grip and If ever there would be a chance for his brother to come back to him. That maybe there was still hope. That tomorrow would be a better day. And all days after. But knowing that perhaps that might never be so. Stepping through the portal Dream heaves a sigh, holds the memory more firmly and disappears leaving behind an empty quietness in an already empty void among countless vast empty spaces in between infinite spaces of dimensions including those of time.


	2. Dream...

For now he decided to hide the memory inside his clothes, were it could be safe.

“There you are Dream!” Dream gave a jump of from being startled and turned just in time to see Ink and Blue right behind him, making the skeleton sigh and try to calm himself, oddly enough he couldn’t help but feel a bit wary of Ink, was it perhaps the apple that was given to him? 

Maybe he was going to keep the apple a secret for now. He smiled and hugged Blue when he came closer, taking in the good emotions coming from the swap monster.

“How it go?” Ink walked closer to them as well, smiling at Dream who sighed and shook his head ‘no’.

“Once more, my brother has negated my invitation to help him, I do not understand his reasoning behind it though”

“Awww well, it can’t be helped, he is not a g-“

“No!” Dream cut off Ink, shaking his head, not wanting to hear the ‘good person’ or ‘he’s a villain’ “I-I know he is good! He is just confused, I can do this, I can have him by our side if I talk to him once more”

Dream hadn’t realised that Ink ended up coming closer, getting once more a little jumpy when he felt the inky monster’s hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a smile. “Of course, friend! I believe in you!” Dream relaxed after he saw Ink wink at him, making him feel confident in trying again to find his twin and convince him yet again to join them.

He opened his mouth to tell them about the apple, but something deep inside shouted at him to not do it. Dream couldn’t understand the sudden fear that surrounded him when he tried talking about the apple to Ink. Should he really keep it quiet?

For now? Yes, he could always talk about it later. 

“Let’s go team! Other’s AUs may need our help!” Ink raised his arm into the air, having both Blue and Dream do the same with a cheer before following him through a portal.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Much later Dream was able to get Nightmare alone to try gain.

Glares at Dream as his heart breaks for the millionth time. "Why do you not open the apple? I... I miss you... Dreamy..."  
  
He fidgets , the apple still in his hands. “I....” he doesn’t know what to say to that. “I don’t need to know what’s inside” or that’s what Ink had told him and he trusted his friend, whatever was in the apple, could wait, he wanted to talk more to his brother, to get him to understand. “A-all I know is that you can be saved brother! There is still hope for you!”  
  
Nightmare fell to his knees and tore his shattering Soul out of his own chest. "Did the Soulless idiot tell you what our bond rift is doing to me? Can't you FEEL it? or did you forget that too?"  
  
Dream shivered and open his teeth, to tell his twin that...no, he couldn’t have, could he? No no no, he couldn’t see his twin like that, this was not how this conversation should be going! “Brother please!” he begged...he begged for what? Why was it suddenly hard to breath? To see? “No....I...” tears welled in his eye sockets, the hold on the memory apple stronger. He shouldn’t be here, he couldn’t clearly think, whatever his brother was trying to pull was affecting him. It hurt him seeing him like that, but he couldn’t...shouldn’t trust his actions, right?  
  
Nightmare sighed and returned his Soul to his chest. "If you open the apple, watch the memories, and refused what is inside as the truth... I'll give up and come with you. this is the only time i'll offer this, dream. Make your choice..."  
  
He gasped, looking at his twin, not believing what he was saying, yet he couldn’t help but look down, at his hands , at the mentioned apple. He caressed the apple lightly and wiped away the tears that had wanted to escape his eyesockets before nodding and deciding to open the apple, to see what was inside, to get back his brother, once and for all.  
  
Dream saw their past from Nightmare's POV. Everytime the villagers maliciously abused, bullied, assulted, threatened, and tortured Nightmare. Everytime Mother healed him, comforted him. Everytime Nightmare begged his brother to save him... only for Dream to apologize to the villagers for "Nightmare's cruel behavior" when he was only protecting himself.  
  
He hadn’t realised that he was crying while watching the memories flow, not only from his past, from his abuse and other horrible things that those villagers had done to his twin. He felt despair, hatred ,before feeling horrible. All this time, his brother had been abused and he hadn’t know. He was always treated so nicely by the villagers, but now? He felt disgusted with the villagers, with himself. He heard someone calling for him, but he ignored it, he went running to hug in a death grip his twin.  
  
The Next set of memories that spilled from the apple was Nightmare having a breakdown to the point that his Soul nearly shatters. In order to help Nightmare Dream SoulBonded them in addition to their twin bond, which made Nightmare Dream's Submissive spouse, and forced Dream to see everything from before.  
  
Nightmare hugged his twin, crying heavily.  
Then the memory shifts to Ink showing up and tearing them apart. He tells them that Dream isn't supposed to love Nightmare, that it was 'wrong' and that Dream was supposed to be with Ink, 'saving everyone'.

Dream held Nightmare as tight as he could, crying as well, HOW could he have forgotten this? Why? He didn’t understand! He should of never forgotten his soulbond mate, his love for his twin.”I don’t understand how I....how I forgot this? Our bond? I shouldn’t have forgotten at all” just before Ink covers the bonds heavily on Dream's side, not caring if Nightmare died, after all, he was a 'bad guy'. "Don't worry Dream. you won't remember this, he needs to be bad. you need to be good." Ink knocks Dream out and forces Nightmare's first Apple bite, causing the corruption to set in before leaving with Dream.  
Nightmare whimpers quietly, hating the next bit as it was exactly as Dream had been told by Ink. He had killed Mother from insanity caused by the Apple of Negativity.  
  
The next scenes show Killer, Dusty, and Horror's stories and how Nightmare rescued them the second Ink forgot about torturing them.  
Nightmare stared up at his Brother. "D...do you believe me now?" He asked sadly, hesitantly.  
  
He couldn’t believe it...Ink, the friend he though he had been there for him, had done all of this? But...no, this were not fabricated, he knew his brother wouldn’t simply do stuff like this, he wasn’t ‘evil’ as he had been told to believe. Dream broke the hug to look at Nightmare in the eyes. “I do, brother, I believe you” he whispered, caressing his face softly. “Im sorry....I’m sorry you went thru all of this alone”  
  
Nightmare cried and kissed Dream, happy to have his brother/Mate back. "Please don't ever leave me again! I won't survive it a third time..."  
  
“I won’t, I promise, this time, no one will tear us apart” he hugged his mate harder, cuddling against him. “I'm not leaving you now nor never”  
Nightmare slowly turned into his Passive form as he hugged his brother/Mate, the positive emotions from Dream hurt due to such a long separation, but he embraced the pain to cuddle his Shattered Dream.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


“How could you do this to us?! To me?!” Dream had been able to find Ink in his doodle sphere along with Blue, having both skeletons look up at Dream with confusion and worry.

“Woah, what’s happening? Did I do something to you?” Ink decided to keep himself in his place, drawing still in his papers. Blue on the other hand had stood and walked towards Dream, confused at seeing his best friend so...angry. Dream never did angry.

“FRIEND? WHAT IS GOING ON?” 

“Blue! Stay away from him! Ink! Ink is not our friend!” Dream took the chance to grab Blue’s gloved hand and pull him towards him, making sure that the swap monster was ok and not hurt in anyway. Dream’s eye lights were now glaring at Ink. 

“He changed my memories, m-my bond with Nighty! Everything! He is not ...he is not our friend Blue” Dream was now looking at Blue, he could understand the confusion on his friend’s skull, he had tried to deny it himself at first but knew that this was it. This was the truth and it hurt.

Ink stood up during that small exchange and patted his clothes before making a confused face at Dream. “Come on Dream, you know me! I would never do such a thing! Nightmare must of infected you with something, you are worrying us friend” the inky monster had walked towards Dream and extended his hand to touch Dream, only to get his hand slapped away.

“Dream…?”

“I’m sorry but do not touch me!”

“Come on buddy, I wasn’t going to d-“

“I said don’t come closer!” Dream had materialised his bow and arrow, pointing it at Ink’s face, making Blue gasp at that. Ink lowered his hand, the smile he had turned into a frown before he sighed in resignation.

“Oh Dream, don't make me do this to you, I really like you too!” Ink had ended up taking Broomie in his hands, also ready.

“PLEASE FRIENDS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR UNNECESSARY FIGHTING!” Blue had stuck himself in the middle of the two, only to yelp when some ink chains grabbed him by the arms and pulled him backwards and out of the way.

“Blue!!” Dream shouted in alarm before jumping back when a slash of ink went towards him.

“If I were you, I would be paying more attention!” Ink decided to attack, making Dream take a defensive position. “And I though things could of stayed the same! The three of us! Doing our best to help others and punish villains!” 

“They were never villains!! You tricked us! ALL of us! You made us think all those poor Sanses were bad when in reality you got a hand into it! How could you?!”

“Oh, don’t seem so surprised, Dream, it’s easy when you have ‘suggestive ideas’ intents towards the Creators, they are so easy to get to help, but most of them end up always backtracking” Ink jumped back this time, evading a few arrows shot at him. “That’s why I wanted you on my side! To help me absorbe those good intents from them so they wouldn’t feel like that any longer” the ‘defender’ huffed, grabbing the red vial from his slash and popping open the cap from it. “But emotions and feelings are so hard to comprehend or to manipulate, but not impossible, you were a good example from it” he grinned, feeling satisfied in watching the horror in Dream’s face while he took the red vial with no remorse.  
Dream couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t! All this time….he was being controlled? Manipulated? No, he couldn’t...stop! He shouldn’t think like that, it was because of that way of thinking that he had taken so long to finally reunite with his twin, his mate; he had hurt him for so long. 

He was not going back on his word this time! 

Dream was able to evade the attacks coming from Ink, he wasn’t speedy but he could keep up as well as he could.

“You won’t last long” Ink taunted him, knowing full well Dream was about to get to his limit. “I thought it would be best to get you back on my side again, but it seems it won't be easy this time! So I guess I might have to not have you here any longer!”

==(Dream dies)==

Dream gasped when he tripped and fell to the floor, he hadn’t realised that Ink had made a trap under his feet. He had tried to stand up quickly but was able to roll out of the first strike, though the next he wasn’t so lucky. He screamed when he got kicked on the ribs, gasping for air and holding the now broken ribs.

“Oh Dream…” Ink ended up crouching next to the hurt skeleton. “I wish things hadn’t gone this way, it was going so well too! I should of known to keep an eye on your encounter with Nightmare” Ink shook his head and extended his hand towards Dream ribcage, making mentioned skeleton gasp and try to fight to get back his Soul shaped apple from Ink’s hands. 

“A Soul is such an interesting thing, don’t you think?” Ink played with the Soul for a few seconds before smiling at Dream and then crushing mentioned Soul between his hands. “But it can also be quite the hassle to handle”  
  


===============================================

Ink looked around, tilting his head to the side with curiosity at the place he was at the moment, he had felt ‘life’ in it, yet, when he arrived at this specific AU, it was empty, void of people and life. 

He hated how quiet it was, that would never happen again though

“That’s odd” he said out loud before turning around when he heard footsteps, his eye lights changing into confused ‘?’ When he saw ...Classic? No, it didn’t feel like him, he hummed.

“hey buddy” ‘Classic’ greeted him with his typical lazy grin in place. Ink grinned in kind.

“Ah!Sans, hello!” He waved his hand in greeting, noting how startled ‘Classic’ was at first before putting on a façade of confusion, having Ink tilt his head with curiosity.

“ink….you always call me classic? you doing ok?”

“Whoops! Hahahaha sorry there Classic, so much is going inside my head, I must have forgotten it was you, what’s up? Need something?” Ink smiled at the other sans, noting how the skeleton seems to be fighting with himself, ending in that lazy grin yet again on ‘Classic’s’ face and getting stared down.

“yeah….just wondering why you decided to come with Chara to kill everyone last genotimeline” he closed one eyesockets, the other never leaving Ink’s figure.

Blinking, the ink skeleton monster hummed long in though, one hand holding his own chin while he looked up, trying to remember if he actually did such a thing. So far it wasn’t even in his plans to ruin a timeline like Classic’s or anyone’s at all in that way. 

How refreshing it was to realise that he could say the next words as true as possible. “Uuuuh, I don’t remember that at all buddy, I wouldn’t do that kind of stuff, you know how it is with me! I don’t mess with you guys timelines!” He was grinning, satisfied with himself for that before something new popped in his head, it would make sense for him to do this.

And here he was, wondering when the next piece of his game would come into place.

“Perhaps you might have had a nightmare? Seems that lately there has been stuff like that going all around” Ink laughed and rubbed the back of his skull. It was then that he realise that ‘Classic’s’ lazy grin was gone, and was replaced by one more menacing. 

"heh. you know what inkyboi?"

Gone was ‘Classic’ and in his place, the form of Nightmare appeared, his tentacles going everywhere behind him in agitation; his expresion one of pure hatred. “You’re time is finally up INK!!”

Despite knowing it was Nightmare, Ink had ended up jumping slightly in his place, mostly because of his scream, but his grin only grew wider. “Oh! Nightmare! What a surprise buddy, you got me good there huh!” The ‘defendor’s’ eyepupils shrunk slightly , trying to play the innocent card on the goopy monster.

Mentioned monster had tried to move towards Ink but only tripped with his own feet when the word ‘buddy’ had been addressed at him, making him shiver before growling at Ink “FUCK OFF” He made sure to have a better distance from Ink for now.  
  
  


“What’s wrong? You seem awfully excitable this time around, Nightmare, did something happen?” Ink’s grin turned into a smirk and it was him who started to walk towards Nightmare, one hand extended towards the dark, gooey skeleton, as if offering his help. “What you planning now~? Is it something fun?”

Nightmare couldn’t take it, he took a few steps back, growling louder than before, though his tentacles had lost their will, looking now limp while their owner screamed the next words. “YOU KILLED DREAM, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SOULLESS BASTARD!” He couldn’t keep it inside, his despair was immense, he had tried to act cool and take his revenge, but watching his brother’s killer just act ignorant, smiling like nothing ever happened, it was too much for his grieving.

Nightmare fell to his knees and finally broke down, crying in his hands.

The inky skeleton hummed at that, not one bit of remorse in his expression, if anything, there seemed to be something else in its place. “Well....I didn’t exactly kill him, you know? He did what he thought was right and died by his own actions” he ended up walking the few steps missing and stood in front of Nightmare, this had been the closest he had been to him as well. “Sooner or later he was going to end up suffering like he did in the end...I only did him a favor” he searched for Nightmare’s body expression, fascinated to see the other cry over Dream, was that how a bond between twins, lovers was? That strong? “But while you scream at me this, Nightmare...” Ink crouched down to make sure he was as close as possible to Nightmare’s skull and whisper this to him. “Why didn’t you do something to save him?Didn’t you love him a lot? Why did you let him come towards me alone?”

Oh, the ‘glee’ he felt when he saw Nightmare shudder.

The last thing Nightmare felt was... nothing.  
  
==(Dream gets help from Blue)==

Dream was able to jump in time when he saw a sort of trap under his feet, eye sockets wide with fear, when had Ink done that? He didn’t have time to think much of it, he was able to evade another hit from Ink, but he was tired by now. 

“I did tell you, you wouldn’t last long” Ink smirked, walking towards the tired skeleton now. Just one strike and he would get rid of Dream. But a sudden Gaster Blaster made him jump as far away from Dream, having the inky monster blink in confusion. 

“RUN DREAM!” Blue had been able to get himself out of the chains and had teleported in front of a tired Dream, one of his bones attack ready in his gloved hands.

“Blue?” Dream tried to stay close to the Swap monster but got pushed lightly, making him blink when Blue inky shook his head and smiled at him. “What…?”

“YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HERE ANY LONGER! I WILL HOLD HIM FOR YOU! GO! RETURN TO YOUR BROTHER!” Blue pushed looked at him with a determined look on his expression.

Dream wanted to tell him no, that the two of them could fight Ink together, but before anything could come out of him, Ink had started to attack once more, this time getting his attacks blocked by Blue.

“GO!” Blue’s eye light lit up with magic, opening a portal and pushing the exhausted Dream into it.

“Blue!!” The last thing Dream saw was Blue smiling at him before the portal closed.


End file.
